<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>#Mewgulf - Who said Gulf wasn't at Zoomdara? by aswrittenbysu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330187">#Mewgulf - Who said Gulf wasn't at Zoomdara?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aswrittenbysu/pseuds/aswrittenbysu'>aswrittenbysu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>What the Duck รักแลนดิ้ง | What the Duck The Series (TV), What the Duck รักแลนดิ้ง | What the Duck The Series (TV) RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actor Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat, Bottom Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Brat Type Thiwat Phawattakun, Dating Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong | MewGulf Pen Faen Gun, Dominant Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Human Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat, M/M, Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat is So Whipped, Possessive Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat, Singer Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat, Smitten Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat, Top Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:14:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aswrittenbysu/pseuds/aswrittenbysu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Please bear in mind that this is purely fictional. Nobody is harmed while making this fanfiction. <br/>Bear in mind that this fanfiction has Art Pakpoom in it but please, this is a fanfiction.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>#Mewgulf - Who said Gulf wasn't at Zoomdara?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please bear in mind that this is purely fictional. Nobody is harmed while making this fanfiction. <br/>Bear in mind that this fanfiction has Art Pakpoom in it but please, this is a fanfiction.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It would come as a surprise to everyone, all including his beloved phi. Gulf had managed to beg his manager to let him attend Zoomdara awards after several attempts. Of all people, Bester should have known how persistent and stubborn Gulf could be especially when it comes to his boyfriend. He had pleaded using all kinds of methods — whining, speaking in a cute tone and even threatening to kick up a fuss and ruin rehearsals.</p><p>Though both of them knew that Gulf was too good of a person to actually carry his threat out, Bester sighed and finally nodded. He needed to give his own ears a break from Gulf’s nonstop pleading. “Fine, I’ll see what I can do.” When Gulf finally got what he wanted, he pulled the man in for an embrace. “Thank you, Phi! Thank you, you’re the best in the entire world!” Bester hummed and nodded after pulling away from the embrace.</p><p>Sometimes, Bester suspects that Gulf is actually a 5 year old trapped in a 23 year old body.</p><p>“I can only blame myself…” Bester muttered under his breath as he watched how excited Gulf was after giving him his word. And he was right, if he had kept a lookout for his surroundings and if his lips were a little tighter, Gulf wouldn’t know that Art would be at the awards. </p><p>Bester was on the phone with Stu when it had happened. He had spoken a little tad too loud due to the horrifying news the younger had delivered through the phone. </p><p>A hand was brought to his chest as Bester responded “If Art is there then you had better keep Mew closer with you… Or else, I don’t know what will happen.” He sighed. “I heard that there are rumors saying Art is still in love with Mew. I don’t doubt it since Mew is so successful now and he has gone to great...—”</p><p>Bester's words were cut short when he heard the all too familiar voice. “Alai na, phi?” When he whipped his head around at the voice, his face had turned pale. It wasn’t Stu nor Bester’s intention to gossip but they were rather concerned for the couple. After all, they were like a family. Bester looked at Gulf and abruptly ended the call. He sighed, knowing that there’s no point in hiding since Gulf had heard everything.</p><p>Gulf was waiting for an explanation, a clarification of the conversation that he had eavesdropped on. And Bester gave Gulf that. And as a result, Bester is now scrambling everywhere trying to phone the production crew on the other side and negotiating Gulf’s rehearsal to be shortened so he could attend the show.</p><p>He took about an hour trying to negotiate, talk, ask for favours, pulled strings here and there and he finally got everything completed. While it did pose some inconvenience, Mewgulf was loved by almost everyone. Somehow, the entire entertainment industry had become a waanjai.</p><p>“Okay Gulf, so your rehearsals will end at 6. We will then go home, take a shower, change and have your makeup and hair done at your condo. I’ve already arranged for the team to head there.</p><p>...It’s a little rushed but I believe it can be done. ” Bester smiled, pleased with his superb talking skills.</p><p>Gulf was restless. Even in the car seat, he couldn’t remain still, he would fidget in the small space he has. His hands were shaking and so were his legs. He had acted on impulse when he heard that the son of a gun would be there. And what, he still has feelings for Mew? Gulf couldn’t help but scoff at what he’s heard. The audacity of this man, how fucking atrocious.</p><p>A pang of guilt hit him when he thought about how Mew might feel. Sure, Mew felt it was a pity that Gulf couldn’t be there with him to receive an award, if he gets any. And he couldn’t perform for Gulf live. And he had also wished he was there, just because. Gulf couldn’t stop himself from overthinking. What if Mew isn’t happy? What if Mew was disappointed with him? What if Mew got angry at him for making Bester go out of his way to shorten his schedules for petty reasons like this?</p><p>There were so many what-ifs flooding his mind, he sighed internally as he kept his eyes on his fingers resting on his black dress pants. He needed to stop himself from thinking too much, he was already on his way to the venue, there’s no way back out now.</p><p>He looked at the time on the fancy wrist watch that belongs to Mew, he had taken it since it went well with his suit.</p><p>He did mentally note that he would tell Mew later since he couldn’t do it right away for obvious reasons but both of them weren’t particular about their things being taken, used or borrowed by the other. They had adopted a ‘what’s mine is yours and what’s yours is mine’ policy even before their relationship officially started.</p><p>8:03 PM — the time on the fancy watch reads.</p><p>Bester knew what had worried the younger but instead of saying anything, he gave a comforting pat on his shoulder instead. And that gesture was more than enough for Gulf.<br/>The thoughts in his mind bounced everywhere — from the food he ate last night to the conversation they had a few weeks ago to something else and finally, it came to a particular question that struck a nerve.</p><p>“Why didn’t P’Mew tell me that that guy would be there?” Gulf didn’t realize he had thought aloud but since he did it, he glanced over at Bester who was caught off-guard. “Maybe he didn’t know.” Bester replied carefully. “Or, maybe he just didn’t want you to overthink… like now.” He gave a couple more pats on his shoulders before pulling away. Gulf sighed and his shoulders sagged with the weight of his own thoughts. </p><p>Sometimes he wished his brain had a switch so he could stop thinking when he turned the button off.</p><p>All of the artistes would arrive in their special limousine cab except for Gulf since he wasn’t part of the scheduled artiste to attend so he took his own car. The person he had wanted to see had long arrived and his boyfriend had just pulled over. It just so happened that Gulf’s car ended up behind Mew’s limousine cab when a traffic light signaled red. If it weren’t for the reflection of  the lights from buildings, headlights, street lamps dancing around vehicles, Gulf wouldn’t have caught the familiar back.</p><p>There’s no way he would have mistaken his lover’s back for someone else’s. A back that only he could touch, kiss and ravish lovingly. </p><p>Never in a million years will he not recognize Mew’s body parts.</p><p>Both Bester and Gulf watched Mew’s car pull up at the entrance while their own car had parked somewhere further. They would only proceed when the cue was given. From where they are, Gulf could still see Mew clearly, in the smallest version of him. He was also able to witness how wild the fans had become when Mew got out from the car, how suave he looked as he waved as Mewlions continued cheering for him. Seeing Mew receiving so much love made Gulf’s heart swell with gratitude.</p><p>Mew has come a long way, his success that he deserved was long overdue.</p><p>Truly, a person with a good heart deserves a good life and a cold hearted person can just… rot in hell. </p><p>A tear escaped from his eyes. The more he thought about the man, the more livid he was. If it wasn’t for Art, Mew needn’t wait for so long to taste success. Things might have changed — Gulf might not end up meeting Mew, wouldn’t be coupled with him nor star in a series at all. </p><p>MewArt would still be in love but that’s all okay. All Gulf wanted was for Mew to be happy and for him to be at a place he deserves. It ached the young man so much. If he could, he would turn back time and take all those pain away. And it ate him knowing he can’t. </p><p>He had made a promise to himself that he would cherish and love Mew for as long as they would last be it 70 years later, 80 years later. </p><p>The rational part of Gulf knew that there’s no point in pursuing the matter now that Mew was so much happier but the stubborn Gulf always wins. The devil would somehow always manage to knock out the angelic gulf with just one blow. He had done a little digging himself and found out that Art had been stalking Mew’s posts on social media, he had also found out a whole bunch of other things behind his back.</p><p>Gulf couldn’t help but see red, his face felt flushed from the anger rising within him but he couldn’t let Bester know. If he did, Gulf knew that he wouldn’t get to see Art. He has come so far, he will not let his plan be thwarted. After making sure that Mew made his way backstage to prepare for his opening show as requested by Bester, Gulf’s car began pulling up at the entrance. On their way, Gulf could see fans wondering who was inside the car.</p><p>And when he finally emerges from the car with Bester, fans gasped at the pleasant surprise. Some cried out of joy and some screamed their lungs out due to the overwhelming excitement and the others had become speechless. Gulf waved and smiled as widely as he could. Apparently, the emcees were also kept in the dark. It wasn’t part of their plan but it turned out for the better just in case they got excited and spilled the beans and ruined the surprise. </p><p>The emcees who saw Gulf hurried to him as he entered through the glass doors and snagged an interview with him. Gulf grinned when he saw them both and obliged to the interview, he had also stopped for his photos to be taken. “Gulf Kha, we thought you weren’t coming because you had to rehearse for your upcoming concert. Are you here as a sunflower?” The emcee teased. Gulf chuckled softly, his ears turning red from the question. </p><p>“Something like that. I thought I wouldn’t be able to attend as well so I was upset but I am glad things turned out this way.” Gulf answered professionally. “I want to support P’Mew knowing he would want me to be here as well.” “Does Mew know you’re here tonight?” Another emcee asked.</p><p>“No, I kept it from him too. I want to surprise him.” Fans who had heard it from outside the venue screamed and so did the emcees. They couldn’t refrain from squealing at their overflowing sweetness.</p><p>“MGPFG, right?” Gulf merely chuckled.</p><p>His answers were definitely out of his character but he felt the need to be even more possessive knowing Art is there. </p><p>Bester and Gulf took their seats beside Mew’s currently vacant seat and waited for the show to commence. When Mew came out, even in that ridiculous costume in the eyes of Gulf, he couldn’t deny that Mew still looked good. He was overwhelmed with so much emotion for that man. There were no words to describe how proud he is and how madly in love he is with Mew. </p><p>His eyes glanced at Art when Mew took a break from singing to speak. When they had sat down earlier, his eyes immediately scanned the premises for the guy. Gulf’s anger was renewed but he kept it under control. He would wait until the event is over before confronting him. Mew, who had been oblivious to the happenings that took place outside of the dressing room, had no idea that his beloved tua eng was actually watching him, singing along with him and waving his hands as well.</p><p>It was only when he came out to join the crowd after changing into his suit that he saw two familiar figure occupying the seats next to his. Mew squinted his eyes to take a proper look. He couldn't believe his eyes, was it really Gulf? Or was his eyes playing tricks on him? Did he miss Gulf so much that he's starting to hallucinate? With slow footsteps, he made his way to the designated seat. "Gulf…?" He calls out slowly and softly just so he wouldn't be that embarrassed if it was really his eyes playing tricks on him. </p><p>But the way Gulf had called him in such a melodious tone tells him otherwise, that he wasn't hallucinating and that Gulf was really there. Even if he was standing next to Bester, all he could see was Gulf. "Ahem." Bester cleared his throat in a jest. Mew smiled and wai-ed before squeezing through them to sit on the other side of Gulf. </p><p>"What are you doing here?" Mew whispered, his eyes full of question marks. He was speechless, he couldn't believe that his boyfriend was there. </p><p>It was silly considering they've parted less than a day yet Mew was missing him like crazy.  </p><p>Gulf grinned widely but before he could speak, Bester replied on his behalf “Gulf wanted to come to lend you his support and I managed to shorten his rehearsals. He did well today.” Bester smiled. </p><p>Throughout the entire show, Mew had his arm around Gulf's shoulders and Gulf have been practically sharing seat with Mew. Bester laughed at their overpowering sweetness.</p><p>Gulf caught the way Arm looked at them and he deliberately got even closer to Mew to rub it in his face even more. Gulf smirked knowing Arm saw all of the skinship they had since their seats weren't all that far apart. Gulf was thankful that Mew spared no glances at Arm, whether or not if he knew of his presence there. </p><p>When the performance was over and the crowd dispersed, Gulf turned to Bester and Mew. “Go ahead without me, I want to go to the gents.” </p><p>He had left even before Mew and Bester could react. “Is he okay, phi?” Mew asked, confused by Gulf’s actions. “I guess he’s just in a rush.” Bester shrugged but deep down, he prayed that Gulf wasn't going to do anything reckless. Bester had seen it all and working with Gulf, he learnt how simple-minded Gulf is. He had also learnt that he could be pretty bad at lying and hiding his feelings. </p><p>"Come on, oh... where's N'stu?" Bester asked as they made their way to the dressing room. "He's in the dressing room, said he's not feeling well so he's taking a nap there." Mew explained. Gulf was careful in his movements. He didn't want to be caught by anyone, especially by Mew and Bester. Exhaling deeply, he summoned the type within him and pushed the door opened. Just the sight of Art irked him greatly. </p><p>"You are?" His manager asked but Gulf shot a death glare at him, instantly making him flinch in fear. "Gulf, Gulf Kanawut." He replied curtly. "I need to talk to Art, leave us alone." Gulf could hardly give a damn if he was rude at that point.  He just needed to speak to Art. "Gulf Kanawut? Who? Are you a fan?" Art feigned ignorance and spoke to him while looking at him through the mirror.</p><p>Gulf laughed scornfully. "Sure, keep playing dumb. It suits you fine." </p><p>The awkward tension plus Gulf’s menacing stare was enough to send his manager bolting out of the room. "Uhh....I'll leave you both to talk then." </p><p>"Alai wa?" Art muttered as he stood up and rounded from his swivel chair. They were a couple of feet away from each other. It was a battle of nerves and a battle of stares.  </p><p>"So, what do you want to talk about?" Art asked with nonchalance. </p><p>Gulf’s patience was running thin with this man. Has he also treated Mew like this? With such disrespect? </p><p>Gulf clicked his tongue and corked an eyebrow, "Nothing… just wondering if you like what you saw." </p><p>Art's expression began to falter but he tried his best to hold it together. "See what? The performance?" </p><p>Gulf or Type, he couldn't differentiate anymore. Gulf advances and uses his index finger to jab at the annoying man's shoulder causing him to stumble backwards until his back hit the vanity table. </p><p>"Remember my name and my face, my name is Gulf Kanawut, Mew Suppasit's boyfriend. Get that in your head and fucking stay away from us." With each jab, Gulf enunciated each word. He was breathing heavily due to the rising anger. </p><p>Art smirked and pushed his hand away before straightening himself up. "Nong Gulf…" Art cracked his neck and patted the taller male's shoulder. "Seeing the need for you to come and announce to his ex your status just shows you lack of confidence." </p><p>He couldn't believe this guy. Fuck. Never in his life has he felt this furious. His anger was beyond description. Gulf was so close to swinging his fist in Art's face but he was better than that. "Keep feeding yourself lies if it makes you sleep at night. The reason why I came here is to warn you to stay the fuck away from my boyfriend and I. I know the things you've been doing. Mew suppasit is my boyfriend now so get that in your head." </p><p>Art laughed, he was definitely pushing Gulf's buttons. </p><p>"So what if he's your boyfriend? Do you really think he's forgotten about me? Ask his friends about the things he still tells them about me, Nong. Maybe you're the one that needs to open your eyes bigger. Just because you and him are a well-known couple now doesn't mean anything. He and I go way back. Haven't you seen our photos? The way he hugs me, the way he touches me. You're just my rebound, Gulf. Wake the fuck up." </p><p>Gulf clenched his fist as he listened to the rubbish Art was spewing from his garbage mouth. He knows better and he believes Mew. "So these are the lies you feed yourself? Sure." He couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "How heartbroken you've must have been that you need to convince yourself that P'Mew still loves you." Gulf had hit a raw nerve and it showed. </p><p>"He will leave you, just you wait! I will get P'Mew back!" Art retorted.</p><p>"Fuck. Don't you dare utter his name with your garbage mouth!" Gulf grabbed the collar of Art's shirt. "Why, do I sound better than you when I say his name?" He spat as he tried to take his hand off of his collar. "No, your breath stinks. It stinks so much that i would rather eat a 4 day old puke than being anywhere near you. You're not even a human not even close to a beast. Even a beast would be better than you. When P'Mew was a nobody, you chose to dump him and now, you want him back? Hah." Gulf tightened his grip as he blinked away the tears filled with anger. "</p><p>“Let me go! How dare you be so rude, aren’t you younger than me? Show some respect to your seniors!” Gulf couldn’t believe what he heard. </p><p>“Do you have nothing for a newbie actor like me to compare to you that you had to pull the seniority card?” Gulf laughed. "Do you know how ridiculous you sound?" </p><p>"Listen carefully, if you want to keep your disgusting face, stay the fuck away from Mew and Me. We do not want to see you around. Don't even come close to us, not even share a frame with us. Get it? And to answer your ridiculous statement, me? Kanawut, bothered by you?" </p><p>Gulf shook his head. "Never. You know why? You were the one who gave up someone perfect, you could be me but you're so dumb to throw it away. You ruined your own career, tarnished your own reputation when you chose to victimize yourself after leading Mew on and toyed his feelings. You brought it upon yourself, Art."</p><p>The man Gulf was towering over struggled to get away from his grip. His chest was heaving rapidly and he was also reading out of anger. </p><p>"You're pathetic, even worse than I thought and I had zero expectation of you to begin with." Gulf harshly released his grip.</p><p>"But you know what, Art?" Gulf stood back up and smiled. "Mew is in love with me. Try taking him back if you can but you’ll only end up disappointing yourself.” </p><p>Gulf takes a few steps back, looks in the mirror as he straightens his suit before continuing without looking at Art. “But hey, you’re shameless so i don’t see why you can’t try.” He raises an eyebrow before turning on his heel to walk away. “Oh, by the way Art, P'Mew forgave you…. He said that you’ve become so insignificant in his life that he has no reason to hate you anymore.” </p><p>Gulf flashed his signature smile that everyone adores before exiting the room only to see a grinning Mew looking down on the floor and a mocking disapproving look on P’Bester’s face. "P'Mew, P'Best…" Gulf called out softly and Mew looked up. His face practically had the words "im so proud of my boyfriend" written on his face. But Gulf was confused knowing it was something the older would frown upon.</p><p>Art rushed towards the door but before he could get to Mew, Mew took Gulf's hand in his and interlocked their fingers before closing the door. "Let me talk to him na." Mew flashed a soft smile at Gulf and he nodded. “Art… This is my happiness now…" He kept his gaze fixated on Gulf as he spoke. "And i know we will be in love until we are grey and old, until our last breath allows us to." He then turns to Art who had started sobbing uncontrollably. </p><p>"Gulf was right, you broke my heart into pieces. I thought I could never heal until he came along.” He tightens his hold and looks at the love of his life. “I know you’re not invited here and your manager thought he was being subtle in asking my whereabouts but he failed."</p><p> “I hope you’ll never come into my life again, I’m really really happy with what I have, I don't want to lose Gulf. You said he's your rebound?" Mew shook his head.</p><p>"If I wanted to find a rebound, I would have went for someone like you. Gulf is different, he makes me so happy and I love him more and more each day." Mew tighten his grip on Gulf's hands. "And please, Art… grow up na. You made the choice so let's move on. Please stop telling our mutual friends that I wrote season of you and Nan Na for you...and I also hope you’ll stop telling them about our history and try to pry into our lives. And lastly, I hope you'll stop with the lies.”</p><p>Mew then gently tugged on Gulf's hand and left the room. "Let's go, tua."</p><p>Outside of the room, they could hear Art cursing and swearing at them for the humiliation but they were too busy looking at each other with fondness to care.</p><p>"P'Best, thank you for today. I'll drive us back on our own. Thank you." They thanked him before getting into the car.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>